


【all耀】[ABO]六月海[R18预警]

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【all耀】[ABO]六月海[R18预警]

※朝耀&西耀，三人行预警  
※无逻辑的自我放飞纯车向  
※个人趣味严重

 

※再次三人行纯车预警

 

王耀推开安东尼奥的办公室门时，满脸的不高兴。

 

他才放学就被等在校门口的军部专车接了过来，身上还穿着夏季校服——白色英式衬衫搭着暗格小领带，短袖露出两截白嫩的胳膊，未及膝盖的深蓝色西装短裤下一双腿又直又细，系着的同色细腰带勾勒出少年特有的纤细的腰身。

 

“请你以后不要再派车去我的学校门口接我了。”他一开口就说的毫不客气，“这样会给我平添很多不必要的麻烦。”

 

“好好好，”好脾气的西班牙青年应得很自然，脸上带着和煦的笑容，完全没有一点军官的脾气，“下次小耀说在哪里接，我就让他们把车停哪里，这样可以吗？”

 

“不可以！”王耀皱着一张小脸，拒绝的毫不留情，“我之前已经和你说的很清楚了，我不想和你结婚。所以请你别再派人来找我了。”

 

他听见靠墙沙发上有人发出一声短促的嘲笑声：“你被拒绝的可真够彻底的。”

 

是亚瑟·柯克兰。

 

之前光顾着和安东尼奥控诉，王耀完全没有注意到他——更何况他们两人的信息素味道太相近了，他这一出声，他才后知后觉地觉察到房间里过分浓郁的海水气息的信息素味道，他感觉自己像泡在海水鱼缸里的鱼。

 

“被同样惨烈拒绝过的人只怕没什么资格说我。”安东尼奥这样说道。

 

在当下omega仅占人口比重1%的性别严重失调社会，政府要求所有高校都要在学生成年之际在正规医院进行体检，体检数据将被录入政府性别匹配系统。为了协调社会性别比例，系统将会自动匹配系统内的alpha和omega信息数据——吻合度越高，alpha和omega能够诞下的孩子将更有可能是alpha或者omega，同时也会更健康和出色。在omega数量已经完全无法满足社会上alpha的需求量的当下，甚至出现了二个或者三个信息素相近的alpha共同拥有一个omega的情况——omega现在也能够被信息素味道相似的alpha同时标记，在军部掌控国家大权的当前政治环境下，军官毫无疑问拥有更优先的选择权，拥有相近信息素的海军军官同僚亚瑟·柯克兰和安东尼·奥费尔南德斯·卡里埃多自然位列其中。不过不巧但是合情合理的是，他们的信息素吻合度至今为止的最高数值都出现在今年刚刚录入系统、方才成年并且完成性别分化的王耀身上。

 

“该说的我都已经说清楚了，我要回去了。”

 

“既然来了就坐会儿吧，”安东尼奥倒了一杯果汁给他，“一路坐车过来渴了吧。我这就让他们送你回家。不过他们现在都还有别的任务，你先在沙发上等一会儿吧。”

 

明橙色的果汁装在半透明的玻璃杯里。

 

王耀接过果汁，不太情愿地在沙发上离亚瑟最远的角落坐下了。他摩挲着手中的玻璃杯，啜饮了几口果汁。

 

在他没看到的地方，亚瑟和安东尼奥交换了一个眼神。

 

“我还要在这边等多久？”王耀小口小口地喝完了果汁，放下了手中的玻璃杯。

 

“如果你不想顶着六月天的烈日徒步走回家的话，还是安分地在沙发上再坐一会儿的好。”亚瑟说。

 

“顺便我们可以聊聊为什么你对我们这么抵触？”安东尼奥也跟着道。

 

他算是看出来了，他们两个根本没打算立马放他走。

 

其实他在体检结果出来后不久，这两位海军军官就前后来找过他多次。只是今天三人一起碰面倒还是第一次。

 

“没什么好聊的。我已经说了很多次了，我现在根本不想结婚。”王耀一边说，一边从书包里翻出课本，拒绝和他们有更多接触的意味十分明显。

 

好在他们两人没有在纠缠不休地说更多了。

 

但是渐渐地，王耀感觉书本上的字慢慢地变得模糊起来，明明是在空调房内，他的皮肤却在一点一点升温蒸腾起来，他感觉到他每一下呼吸呼出的气体变得灼热。体内仿佛有一个小壁炉在慢慢地燃烧起来。房间内alpha海洋气息的信息素被被感官放大，气味比任何时候都显得浓郁，更要命的是闻起来那清爽而凉快的信息素味道前所未有的有吸引力。

 

“……你们在果汁里放了什么？”就算再没有社会经验，王耀也能察觉到这是发生了什么。

 

“一点能让你听话的药。”亚瑟看着他的那双碧绿的眼眸明暗难辨，“终于起药效了吗？”

 

“你们这是犯罪！强行和omega发生关系是要被——你们放开我——”

 

王耀才刚刚开口，就被两个毫无疑问身手比他好很多的alpha军官按在了沙发上。亚瑟压住他的双腿，安东尼奥抓住了他双手的手腕，并且将他的双手举至头顶，接着一手按着王耀的双手手腕，一手扯开他的领带，用领带绑住了他的手腕。

 

深蓝色的领带衬得少年的胳膊又白又嫩，安东尼奥没忍住在他手臂内侧格外柔嫩的肌肤上轻轻地舔吮了一下，立刻留下了一个粉红色的痕迹。这引得王耀敏感地更加剧烈地挣扎。不过王耀那点反抗的力道对两个拥有实战经验的alpha军官而言实在是和小猫乱挥爪子差不多。

 

安东尼奥凑到他的颈边用力地嗅了嗅：“你闻起来真香。”

 

“滚开——你们松开我——”

 

接着他就被亚瑟隔着西装小短裤在屁股上不轻不重地掐了一下：“你还是省点儿力气吧，等会儿该被操的连哭的劲儿都没了。”

 

被掐屁股已经是王耀从未经历过的冒犯了，他一下子就被气得脸上升起薄薄的绯红色的：“别对我动手动脚的！”他憋着一口劲儿蹬了蹬腿想摆脱亚瑟对他的钳制，但是并未能如愿。

 

安东尼奥则已经开始解他的衬衫纽扣了。

 

短袖白衬衫很快就只是大敞着挂在他的胳膊上了。他又羞又气地不安分地扭动着身体。

 

少年的肌肤白皙而细腻，身材纤细而匀称。粉色的乳头像是柔嫩的花瓣一边点缀在胸前。

 

“真是漂亮的粉色。”安东尼奥说着，用手指轻轻地去揉搓他的乳头。他的肤色是健康而阳光的小麦色，衬得王耀的皮肤更加显得白嫩。他揉搓的时候，王耀的身体本能地轻颤起来，被揉搓的乳头敏感地挺立起来。

 

他羞的眼角都染上了绯红色。可是他的身体好热，热得他都变得有些晕乎乎的了。胸口更是发烫，alpha的手指冰凉地揉搓在他的乳头上带来令他感到陌生的快感。这种认知使他心中的羞耻感倍增。

 

在安东尼奥重重地吮吸在他的乳头上的时候，他猝不及防地发出了一声绵长的低吟。

 

这声呻吟像小猫软绵绵地叫声一般，撩得两个alpha心里痒痒的。王耀自己却羞耻的满脸通红，立刻咬紧了嘴唇。但是身体的本能仿佛脱离了他本人的意识一般，他不断地挺起自己的胸口，把乳头送进西班牙人的唇舌和指间。

 

胸口传来的清凉的快感模糊了王耀的感知，在亚瑟解开他的腰带的时候他几乎没有任何反抗了。但是在亚瑟试图把他的西装小短裤带着内裤一起扯下来时候，他终于又稍微有了点意识，重新挣扎着蹬腿：“……不行……松开我……你们不能这样……”

 

亚瑟在他的股间摸了一把，然后把手上沾上的体液抹在他平坦的小腹上：“裤子都湿了还装模作样地说不想要吗？”

 

王耀被他的言语挑逗得羞愤的噤了声。

 

西班牙人也坏心眼地跟着拿手指在他的股间蹭了蹭：“都湿成这样了吗？”他裤子股间的地方都已经因为被弄湿而晕开了更深的颜色。安东尼奥的指尖隔着短裤在他的穴口小幅度戳弄，而后隔着裤子的布料把指尖顶进了他的穴口，指尖在他敏感的穴口辗转，引得王耀一边咬着嘴唇，一边本能而敏感地收缩着穴口。

 

在安东尼奥拿被沾湿的指尖把粘液抹拭在他粉嫩的乳头和乳晕上时，亚瑟把他的西装小短裤带着内裤一起扯到了膝盖处，后穴和内裤湿漉漉的裆处之间，后穴分泌的粘液拉出半透明的丝线。亚瑟按着他的双膝把他的双腿大大的分开，然后拿双膝顶在王耀的大腿内侧，迫使他保持这个羞耻的双腿大张的姿势，露出粉嫩的后穴。

 

他拿双手狠狠地揉捏王耀的两边臀瓣，omega因为性别缘故臀瓣也比其他性别更加饱满，王耀的更是摸起来又嫩又软——他想这么做很久了，今天终于可以随心所欲地揉捏个痛快了。

 

在王耀因为感到被羞辱而使了点儿劲儿想挣开双腿时，亚瑟顺势在他的臀瓣拍了一下，发出一声脆响：“听话点。”

 

“别打我——”

 

他的话被凑过来和他接吻的安东尼奥堵在了嘴里。在他不情愿地咬着嘴唇时，安东尼奥在他软软的唇瓣上用唇舌舔弄，把他粉色的唇瓣舔的湿漉漉的，然后那手稍稍抬起了一点他的下巴，使了点巧劲儿捏着，迫使他张开了口。安东尼奥立刻把舌头伸进了进去，在他的口中肆意地搅弄着，发出一阵水声。他口中的津液顺着无法自主闭上的唇畔淌出时，安东尼奥终于放过了他的嘴唇，将他溢出的津液拿舌尖慢慢舔舐掉。

 

亚瑟已经把手指探入了他湿漉漉的后穴，指尖不怀好意地在他最敏感地穴口按揉，时轻时重，引得他难抑地一阵收缩自己的后穴，随着后穴的收缩，更多的体液淌出了小穴。

 

“想要吗？”亚瑟一边这样玩弄，一边盯着王耀那张已经带着漂亮的红晕的脸，这样问道。一脸的坏心眼样。

 

王耀感觉自己体内的小壁炉烧的越来越旺，他能感觉到自己的体温越来越高，额前的发都被汗沾湿了。后穴的水羞耻地流个不停，并且小穴不断收缩着希望被什么东西填满。在他穴口徘徊的手指凉凉的，按揉带来酥麻的快感……但是还不够……

 

他说不出求饶的话，只能紧紧地咬着嘴唇，同时难耐地扭转着纤细的腰身。

 

亚瑟盯着他的脸半晌，看着他有点恼羞成怒又有点小委屈的表情，终于妥协地将食指和中指一齐探入入了他的后穴，在他软热而湿濡的后穴里将手指半曲起、旋转摩擦着后穴，他第一下转动手指的时候，王耀没忍住溢出了一声低吟。

 

亚瑟同时还时不时地在内壁上揉戳，甚至拿指尖刮擦着敏感的内壁。这引得王耀难抑地微微启唇喘息，同时后穴更加饥渴而用力地收缩起来。

 

在王耀终于忍不住一边扭动着腰肢，一边拿大腿软绵地蹭着亚瑟顶着他大腿的膝盖时，亚瑟抽出了自己的手指，他盯着王耀那张已经眼神慢慢地变得迷离的脸庞，慢条斯理地解开了自己的腰带，将自己性器的顶端抵在了他湿漉漉的穴口。

 

他只不过拿性器顶端在他的穴口稍稍蹭了蹭，顶端就因为沾上后穴分泌的体液而变得湿润水亮。

 

他对着穴口，慢慢地顶了进去。王耀的小穴又湿又热，还软软地包裹着他的性器。他看着粉嫩的后穴被他的性器撑大，难以想象看起来这样狭小的穴口能够把他的性器整个儿吃进去，在他插入的同时穴内的体液也被挤了出来，顺着臀瓣一直流到了沙发垫子上，留下深色的水痕。

 

他插入的很慢，这让王耀有非常鲜明的自己被人进入了的感觉，比起身体上陌生的被插入的感觉，更他觉得难以忍受的是自己被人强行侵占的心理上的感受。Alpha信息素的味道也随之侵入了他的体内，带着海水的清凉和盐味冲刷在他灼热的每一寸肌肤。

 

他心里想着要反抗，而身体却完全不听指挥地对alpha缴械投降。他感觉自己像是晒在太阳下的鱼，渴望海浪能够冲刷在他的身上把他带回海里。他的后穴敏感地收缩着，紧咬着插入体内的性器，腰肢小幅度扭动着渴求性器在体内有更多的摩擦和接触，带来更多的快感。

 

亚瑟开始挺腰，在他体内进出，性器每一次拔出之后又很快狠狠地插进去，顶开紧致而柔软湿濡的内壁，重重地一插到底，插到小穴深处，把穴口顶得大开。每一次进出都会带出穴内的体液，弄得两人胯下都湿漉漉的。有时还在穴内小幅度旋转或者研磨，引得内壁不自觉地抽搐收缩，流出更多的体液。

 

亚瑟不断地调整着插入的角度，终于在顶到某一处柔软时，王耀不自然地狠狠颤栗了一下。

 

在身下响起肉体的撞击声和水声时，安东尼奥难耐地拿手指探入王耀地口中搅弄，手指拨弄着他柔软的舌头，搅得他无法合拢的唇畔又淌出津液来。他解开腰带，拿性器顶端去戳弄王耀粉嫩的乳头。最后终于难以忍受地把性器塞进了他的口中。

 

王耀抗拒地想要侧过脸去，但是却被他强硬地插入了口中。安东尼奥一边拿手指揉搓他的乳头，一边试图让王耀接纳他：“乖，你放松点……”

 

王耀抗拒地拿舌头去顶着他的性器，想把它吐出去，但是他的舌尖一下一下地顶着，对安东尼奥而言和一下一下地拿舌尖舔弄没什么区别，他爽的一下子没控制住手上的力道，重重地捏了一下王耀的乳头，引得王耀上半身瑟缩了一下。

 

“抱歉，我一下子没忍住。”安东尼奥安抚性的拿大拇指指腹轻轻地摩擦他的乳头，然后性器在他的口中小幅度地进出起来。他的口腔又湿又热，粉嫩的唇瓣沾了淌出的津液泛着一点水光，显得更加诱人。 他带着绯红色薄晕的脸颊，还有因为快感而有些迷离但还在挣扎着想要反抗的漂亮眼睛，让安东尼奥难抑地把性器完全插入了他的口中，他下体的毛发就刮在王耀粉嫩柔软的唇畔上。

 

他插入的太深了，性器顶端甚至顶到了他的喉咙，王耀整个口腔鼻腔都是他性器的信息素味道，他仿佛溺海一般难以呼吸地小幅度挣扎起来，舌尖胡乱地舔弄在他的性器上。

 

就在安东尼奥稍稍抽出了一点他的性器，拿性器顶端顶弄他的舌头时，王耀突然剧烈地挣扎了起来。安东尼奥因为他突如其来的猛烈挣扎把还硬着的性器完全抽了出来：“怎么了？”

 

王耀狠命地扭动着身体，大幅度地用力摆动着他被束在头顶的手腕，在安东尼奥一退出就尖叫起来：“你出去——你给我出去——”

 

安东尼奥看向亚瑟的时候，他的脸上露出了带了点恶趣味的笑：“我打开他的生殖腔了。”他狠狠地沉下腰，用力地强行把性器顶端塞进了他生殖腔因为他接连不断的顶弄而张开的一点小口里。王耀用尽浑身力气的挣扎，也没有能阻止亚瑟把他的性器塞进他从未被人进入过的生殖腔里。他感觉自己的身体被彻底打开了。

 

在亚瑟不断进出抽插他敏感到几乎一触碰就能让他浑身瑟缩的生殖腔口时，挣扎到脱力的王耀终于一边浑身颤栗着，一边难抑地发出缠绵的呻吟。不受控制的泪水让他的眼角染上红晕。他的后穴更是剧烈地收缩开合，大股大股的体液从他的后穴涌出。

 

在亚瑟将精液射入他的生殖腔内时，他几乎是被强制性送上了高潮。尽管有几秒钟因为高潮的快感而失神，但他能感觉到亚瑟性器顶端射出的精液一股一股地喷射在他的生殖腔内部，他从未被人进入过的生殖腔被他的精液填的满满当当的。Alpha那清凉而微咸的海水的信息素气息在他体内同样灌注地满满当当的。

 

在亚瑟拔出后，他的生殖腔立刻紧闭起来，把刚刚射入的精液牢牢地锁在生殖腔内。

 

体内汹涌的快感慢慢地退潮，他的眼睫上还沾着一点水珠。眼角眉梢的红晕都还没来得及褪去，安东尼奥就立刻接过了亚瑟的位置，按着他的双膝，再一次重重地插入了他的体内。王耀发出一声低低的呻吟。

 

安东尼奥在他柔软而温热的小穴内用力地抽插起来，很快再度顶在了他的生殖腔口。当安东尼奥试图顶开他的生殖腔时，他的生殖腔先是紧闭着，但是很快在受到标记的相似信息素下听话地慢慢地张开了口。安东尼奥顶入的时候，里面还满满当当地灌着之前亚瑟才射入的精液。

 

被安东尼奥同样射入了生殖腔时，王耀感觉自己的小腹涨的都微微鼓起了，他小幅度地挣扎起来，低吟里带着一点哭腔：“太满了……”

 

安东尼奥不容拒绝地沉下腰，将性器更深地顶入生殖腔内，把一股一股的精液喷射在生殖腔内的深处，打在生殖腔的内壁上：“别怕，你能吃进这些的。”先后被两个alpha射入，强烈的失贞的屈辱感使王耀的生殖腔口敏感地瑟缩着，一下一下地咬着安东尼奥还未抽出的性器，伴随着一阵一阵难以言喻的快感。

 

亚瑟和安东尼奥先后射出后，并没有就这样放过他。王耀脸上因为快感而泛起的红晕还没有褪去，眼角也哭得红红的，眼睫上还沾着泪珠。纤细匀称的身体上布满了他们留下来的吻痕，或浅或深的粉色吻痕在他白嫩的肌肤上格外显眼。那对粉嫩的乳头被玩弄得胀大了，被揉捏成深粉色可怜兮兮的挺立着。他们的性器磨蹭着他大腿根柔嫩的肌肤，又硬了起来。

 

他们这一次一起顶进了他的后穴，把被操弄得难以合拢的小穴撑到了极限。

 

“别……”王耀的眼睛湿漉漉的，带着点哭腔低吟着，“这样会弄坏的……”他的嗓音都因为长时间的哭泣和呻吟而有些沙哑。

 

“不会的。”亚瑟说道。他们一人按着他一边的大腿内侧，将他的大腿大大的掰开，一边慢慢地插入，一边让小穴抽搐着收缩着适应两人的大小。几乎被驯服的小穴小幅度抽搐着，一下一下地咬着两人的性器，吐着一股一股的粘液。在两人终于一齐插到底的时候，小穴几乎被撑开到了极限。过度的饱胀感让王耀发出低泣的呻吟。亚瑟俯下身去亲吻在他被汗湿的额角：“这不是都吃进去了吗？”

 

安东尼奥也同样把嘴唇贴在了他湿红的眼角，舔去了一点他眼睫上沾着的泪水：“放轻松，你会感到舒服的……”


End file.
